


Drunk Love

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Emetophilia, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Scat, Shit, Vomiting, Vomitkink, Weird Plot Shit, messing, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sorry that this story is so short this is my first time writing emetophilia.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 18





	Drunk Love

Adam stood outside in the back alley of a pub he was in another drunken stooper good thing that Dom was there to help him get home.

Dom wraped his arms around the drunk man and drug him home on the way there Adam threw up all over Dom's creepers.

Dom would usualy be disgusted by this but tonight was diffrent Dom could feel his pants getting tighter as Adam threw up on him yet again.

Once they reached home Adam stumbled through the door and went into the kicthen to get another drink in the process he ended up peeing his tight skinny jeans this to caused Dom to become even aroused.

Dom found it extremly sexy when Adam vomited or pissed himself so he walked up to Adam and pressed an opned mouthed kiss onto the others vomit stained lips.

When Dom did this Adam kissed back and in an attempt to slip his tounge into Doms mouth the older man accedently ended up throwing up into the younger mans mouth.

"Fook,"Dom groned as he swalowed some of Adams vomit and contuined to kiss the drunk man reaching down to palm Adam through his wet boxers. 

Adam stumbled foward and crashed his lips deeper into Dom's while in the prosses of doing so Adam released a load of shit into his already wet boxers.

Luckly Dom didnt mind he was so turned on by his messy lover he never wanted this moment with him to end Dom had never felt so aroused before and he loved the feeling of pure sexual eccasty he got when Adam messed himself. 

"Fook darling you are so filthy and I fooking love it,"Dom moaned as he continued to jerk Adam off while simultaneously playing with his shitty piss stained ass. 

Adam moaned as Dom began to pump his fingers in and out of his shitty ass hole.

"Fuckk your so damm sexy,"Adam rasped out as he grinded his asshole up against Dom's fingers coating them in a thick layer of still warm shit. 

This was going to be a long messy night Dom thought to himself as Adam moaned into his ear.


End file.
